My Family (My mom's boyfriend)
by KarinKim
Summary: Kim's mom gets married. :) Read about how Kim goes trough leaving in a new family but she knows one person of that family realy good. and then Kim's old friend comes to Sea Ford (ch.13). Couples: Kim/Jack Jerry/OOC Milton/Julie Eddie/OOC
1. My mom is Getting Married

**My mom's boyfriend**

Kim's p.o.v

I just got home from school. I went in to the kitchen to get some thing to drink and I see my mom with a big smile on her face.

"Hey mom , what are you so happy about?" I ask her

"You remember that guy I told you I am dating ?"she said

"Yes I do. what about him?"

" He… he asked me to marry him" she said.

Wow that is a shock .. mom is getting married.

"Well you never told me his name" I said  
"His name is Jason Brewer. He invited us to dinner today so you will meet him." she said  
Wait did she say Jason BREWER?  
"Mom you said Jason Brewer right?"I asked  
"Yes sweetie,Is some thing wrong" she said  
" No, every thing is ok, I have to go or I will be late for karate Mom" I said and went to the dojo.

While I am walking , I can't get the name Jason Anderson out of my mind. Jack has divorced parents what if my mom is getting married to Jack's dad. I get to the dojo and every one is already practicing.. That is not good Rudy will be mead.

"Kim you are late" Rudy says  
" I am sorry Rudy but my mom is getting married and she had to tell me. Sorry"  
"That's ok ,now go sparring with Jack."

AFTER PRACTICE

Jack's P.O.V

Kim's mom is getting married too. Well my dad said I am going to meet his _fiancé _today at dinner. I can't wait I hope she will be nice.

AT THE RESTAURANT (dinner)

Kim's P.O.V

"Let's go Kim I don't want to be late" my mom jelled out of the car.  
"Coming mom" I jelled back.

My mom parked in front of the restaurant called My Majorette. They have great food there.

"Now sweetie be nice " said my mom and we continue our way to the table. A few seconds later my mom whispers in my ear:  
"There they are,you know...he...he has a son" said my mom I frizzed It was Jack . No it can't be Jack but it is.. OH NO  
We make our way to the table Jack's dad and Jack both stand up.  
"Hello" says Jason  
"Hey, these is my doughier Kim" says my mom . Jack is even more shocked than me.  
"Nice to meet you Kim, These is my son -" Jason says  
"Jack" I Finnish.  
" Yes Jack, Do you two know each other?" He says surprised.  
"Yah"I say  
"We do" says Jack  
We all sit down. Jack's dad asks "Well how do you two know each other?"  
"school" says Jack  
"karate" I say  
"oh.. ok " my mom and Jack's dad say

When our food comes we all eat in silence. When we Finnish my mom and Jason (Jack's dad) talk about random stuff.  
Me and Jack are both quiet. Than I get a massage from... Jack

Jack/**Kim**

Hey Kim these is weird right?

**Yup , really weird THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!**

I know than we are going to be brother and sister ?''?

**On paper yes but we are still going to be just best friends? agreed?**

Yes agreed. Lets just be quiet for the rest of the evening and we'll talk tomorrow at the dojo. OK

**Yes.**

"Kim what did I say no texting." said my mom and took my phone.  
"Sorry mom" I said

The rest of the evening went by slowly..


	2. Talking,dress shopping and more

**Autor's note: **

**Hey.. tnx for reading... Tell me if you like it :)**

**XOXO Karin**

**Saturday at the mall**

Kim's P.O.V

My mom and Jack's dad are getting married OMG! What if they move in together than I will have to live in the same house as Jack.  
Jone(the mall cop) came to me and interrupted my thoughts .

"Hey soul sister,are you thinking about kicki chop chop...again" she said why does she keep calling me soul sister!'  
"Maybe I am" I said  
"Did you tell him about your feelings for him?" she asked me  
"No,I tried but I just can't and now my mom and his dad are getting married? What do I do?" I told her  
"Well .. do what your heart tells you to do." she said and walked away

What my heart tells me to do? What did that mean? Should I tell him how I feel about him or what? I hate it when I don't know what to do!

**At the dojo**

"Hey guys " I said  
"Hey Kim" They all said  
"Where's Rudy" I asked  
"He is in he's office" said Eddie  
"Why" I asked  
"No idea" said Jack  
Than Rudy came out of his office.  
" Why isn't any one sparring ? Eddie-Jerry Milton-me Jack-Kim"

The practice went by quickly.

"Hey Jack we have to talk about the wedding"I said  
"Ya we do" he said  
"You know I was thinking and we shouldn't do any thing.?" he said  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
" If they are in love we can't do any thing about that.. Am I wright?" He said  
"Yes you are wright" I said

"Kim aren't you coming to Falefel phils with us?" asked Jack  
"No sorry I can't my mom and her friends are going wedding dress shopping and I have to go too. See ya'll later" I said and went home.

**At the wedding dress shop**

Mom tried three dresses on the third one was the best she looked amazingly beautiful.  
I am one of the brides maids so I had to try on my dress.  
Every one said I look beautiful,the dress was white with a purple belt.  
My sister Nina had a beautiful purple dress.. she is the flower girl. My sister Nina is 5 years old.

**While we were driving home...**

"Sweetie do you like your dress?" my mom asked me  
"Yes I love it!"I said  
"So... You have a crush on Jason's son Jack" asked my mom  
"What?! Jack?! No,no I do not" I lied  
"Really?" she asked  
I am not a good liar I can't lie .I hate that!  
"I have a little tiny crush on Jack" I said and blushed  
"Does he know that" she asked  
" No he doesn't " I said  
"You should tell him" she said  
"How do I tell him?" I asked  
"Listen to your heart and you will know" she said  
"Why does every one keep saying that?" I said  
" Because it is the truth" she said and smiled at me.

How should I tell him.? I am not gonna' bother with that now first mom's wadding. It's in a week!

H&K from Karin


	3. Their weadding,my night part 1

_**The WEDDING day**_

**Kim's P.O.V**

I am in my room getting dressed. Today is the wedding day.

I have to go help my little sister get dressed .

"Hey Kimmy can you help me" said Nina. She is the only person that can call me Kimmy.

"Of course I can help you" I say and she smiles.

When she is dressed I say "You are going to be the most beautiful flower girl."

And she says "Thank you "

"We have to go now ,come on" I say and she holds my hand and we go to our mom.  
"Oh... You two look beautiful" says my mom.  
She is wearing a beautiful wedding dress and has a bouquet of red and with roses in her hands.  
"You two go in front of me " she says and me and Nina go in front of her down the aisle.  
There is not many people in the church my mom wanted a small wedding.  
After the wedding we go to the wedding venue and it is an amazing place and it has a big dance flor in the meddle.

First we eat our lunch there. Cheese cake for dessert YUMY. The wedding cake will be at mid night.  
Soon it's time for the first dance as husband and wife. When they danced they both look so happy I never saw my mom that happy after my dad died. They were kissing a lot too :)  
After they finished their first dance some people went dancing to first it was one more slow song.  
A few more songs were played than Nina's favorite song started playing. I think everyone knows these song Ghandam style. I like these song too.

"Kimmy please come dancing with me please" my sister begged me she has those cute eyes that I can't say no to.  
"Ok,because these is your favorite song." I said and we went on the dance flor. Everyone danced to these song and I really mean everyone.  
Jerry,Eddie,Milton and Rudy came to the wedding too. They were all sitting at one table. Eddie tried all the food,Jerry danced all the time,Milton did a little beat of every thing and Rudy tried to impress my mom's friends one of them even danced with him.

**Jack's P.O.V**

The wedding of my dad and Kim's mom was great.

Now we are at the venue and It's mid night timer the cake.  
The cake looks great I hope it will taste great too. The cake was chocholate and strawberry my favorite and Kim likes those too.  
Speaking of Kim where is she I haven't seen her from the time we came here. She is probably with her sister.  
She looked so amazing in her dress and her hair were so beautiful - wait did I just say Kim's hair look beautiful.? I don't like Kim like that.  
Do I ? Maybe I have a crush on her but she is my best friend I can't like her it would make things weird between us. Can I like her?

My dad interrupted my thoughts "Jack,Jack!" he said  
"What?" I said confused  
"Are you ok? I've been calling you for 2 minutes." he said  
"I am ok.. Just .. thinking."I answerd  
"About Kim?" he asked  
"What?Who?Kim?..No.."I said  
"I know that you like her" he said  
"You do?"I said  
"Yes of corse, did you think I didn't see how you look at her." he said. How do I look at Kim?  
"Well... she is beautiful and smart and funny...and much more." I said quietly  
"You should ask her to dance with you." he said.  
"What? You think she would dance with me?" I asked  
"You will never know if you don't ask her" he said and went back to Milly(Kim's mom).  
My head was full of thoughts again. Should I ask her to dance with me? I don't know maybe.  
I went to see where are the guys.

"Hey Milton,Eddie where are Jerry and Rudy" I asked  
"Hey Jack Rudy is there trying to impress Kim's mom's friends" said Milton  
"And Jerry is over there dancing with Kim's little sister" said Eddie  
"Why is he dancing with Kim's sister" I asked  
"Kim doesn't want to dance with her,and Nina said Jerry looks like a monkey" said Milton  
"Ok...So where is Kim than?"I asked  
"She said she is going outside." said Eddie  
"Oh..ok thanks guys." I said and went outside.


	4. Their weadding,my night part 2

**A/N Please read these **

**Hey! **

**I am gonna' write that Milly (Kim's mom) Isn't her real mom. Milly is her step mom, Kim's real dad was married to Milly, but he died in a car crash. SO MILLY ISN'T KIM'S REAL MOM. I did that so, Jack and Kim could maybe be dating. **

**_Sorry if I write something wrong, I am from Slovenia we don't speak English here. I've been learning English for five years in school and I have a A+ but I still spell some words wrong._ **

* * *

**__****If I don't post a new chapter tomorrow it's beacause I have to study for my biology test. :)  
**

* * *

**Hers and His wedding part 2 **

**Kim's P.O.V**

I went outside because I needed some fresh air. I am sitting on a bench and looking at the night sky. What a perfect night to have a wedding. I am thinking about my birth mother. Yes Milly isn't my birth mom. She was married to my real dad, but he died four years ago. My birth mother didn't want me, but I do think about her sometimes.

"Hey Kim. What are you doing outside?" said someone behind me, but a knew it was Jack.  
"Just needed some fresh air" I answered  
"Are you having fun?" he asked and sat down next to me.  
"Yes and No, but I'm glad that my mom is happy.I haven't seen her that happy sense my dad about you are you having fun?" I said.  
"It's a little boring, but I liked the cake." he said and we both smiled.  
"Me too" I said  
"I herd you didn't want to dance with your sister." he said.  
"I danced with her, but it got a little boring and now Jarry is dancing with her." I said  
"I know, the guys said that she called him a monkey." he said  
"Yes she did." I said  
After almost a minute of silence I said: "It's getting cold out here. I'm going inside. Are you coming?"  
He just nodded and we went inside.  
Inside Rudy was dancing with my mom's friend and the guys and Nina were eating cupcakes.  
"Hey Kimmy do you want a cupcake?" asked Nina.  
"Yes, do you have a strawberry one?" I said and she ran to the table and brought me a cupcake.  
"Can I get a half?" asked Jack.  
"Yah.. shore" I said and give him a smaller half of my cupcake.  
"Thank you Kimmy" he said  
"Do not call me Kimmy if you don't want to get a black eye!." I said and he just smiled at me.  
We went to the guys. Nina said "Kimmy please come sit next to me " I sat next to her and Jack next to me.

Why can't I just tell him how I fell. I mean I really want to tell him, but the words just don't come out.  
I know I will have to tell him soon. I can't live like that anymore every time we hug or just touch I fell sparks..  
I even have dreams about him.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I really want to ask Kim to dance with me. But what if she says no.

Now it's 2 am already..

"Jackie,Will you dance with me" A little voice behind me said. It was Nina she always calls me Jackie.  
"Ok" I said  
"YEY lets go dancing " she said. We danced for two songs than she said: "You know I think my sister would like to dance with you."  
"You do?"I said  
"Yup she always talks about you, It gets annoying sometimes." she said  
"Really?"I said  
"Yup" she said  
"Do you think I should ask her to dance with me?" I asked her  
"Yes,Yes!" she said happily.

We went back to the table and she winked at me (meaning I should ask Kim to dance with me.)  
Kim saw that she winked at me so she asked: "Why is my little sister winking at you?"  
"I don't know" I lied  
"Ok" she said but she knew I was lying.  
"So...Kim" I said  
"What?"she said  
"Do you maybe want..to ...dance with me" I said really quietly  
"I would love to" she said and smiled I smiled too.

We danced for a long time and than a slow song came up. We looked at each other for a while but we started dancing again soon.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

Me and Jack danced and it was ... amazing , no more than amazing. I had my hands on his neck and he had his hands on my waist.  
I am telling you it was a magical feeling.

* * *

**That is all for these chapter. If I don't post a new chapter tomorrow it's beacause I have to study for my biology test.  
**

** XOXO Karin**


	5. The new home

**The new home**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Today I am moving in to my new home. More specificity Jack's house.

I am gonna' get a new room! I have never been at Jack's home, but I've heard that it is really big. I can't wait, but I will miss my old home.

**At Jack's house**

"Hey, Kim" Jack said.

"Hey,wow nice house" I said

"You think so?" he asked.

"Am.. Yes, It's really big, so where is my room?" I asked and grabbed two boxes.

"It's upstairs, Can I help you with the boxes?" he asked.

"Yes, can you take these two." I said and pointed at the boxes on the floor.

"Yes, sure." he said and picked up the boxes.

When we came to my new room I was surprised, It's so big.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked.

"Yes, just the room is really big." I said.

"You can have the smaller room downstairs" he said.

"No,no I am OK with these one." I said

"OK" he said.

"So.. where is your room?" I asked

"My room is next to yours" he said and pointed at the door of his room.

When I unpacked every thing it was already evening and I went to bed.

**Next day at school**

Jack's P.O.V.

Finely the last day of school, I bet Jerry is really happy. After school me and the guys are going to the beach,I'll ask Kim to come too. These summer is going to be great.

"Hey Jack" said Kim.

"Hey Kim, Can you come to the beach after school with me and the guys?" I asked her.

"Yes of course" she said.

"OK, I think we should go to class if we don't want to be late" I said and she nodded we went to class.

The day went by really quickly and now we are going to the beach...


	6. The beach part 1

**The beach**

Kim's P.O.V

Me and the gang are going to the beach. I am going to dress in a blue and white bikini and shorts and a tank-top. I have to look good for Jac... what am I thinking again? I know I really like him but .. oh what the heck I am gonna' dress good for Jack. I am almost ready I just have to put on my tank-top.

After I get dressed I go downstairs Jack is already there.

"Hey Jack" I say.

"Hey Kim" he says.

"Mom I am going to the beach now, Bye" I say to my mom.

"Bye honey." she says.

Me and Jack walk to the beach, it's 10min away. When we arrive all of the guys are already there.

I sit down under the umbrella and the guys go swimming.

"Kim aren't you going in to the water?" Jack asks.

"No, maybe later." I say.

"Oh,come on Kim go swimming" he says.

"Later" I say.

"OK" he says and runs to the water.

I take out my book and my iPod. I start reading but I can't concentrate I keep thinking of Jack . I look at the sea I see Jerry,Eddie and Milton but I can't see Jack anywhere. Where is he? I look around just one more time than I go back to reading my book. Suddenly I fell cold hands covering my eyes. The person covering my eyes says:

"Guess who?" the first word he says I know it's Jack.

"Jack I know it's you" I say and he puts his hands of my eyes.

"Kim come to the water." he says.

"Do I have to" I ask

"Yes you do" he says

"But what if I don't want to go" A second after I say these he lifts me up and carries me to the water. I try to get out of his grip but I can't . He throws me in the water. After I come out I jell:

"Jack you are gonna' pay for these."

"With what? A kiss" he teases. I can fell that I am blushing. I look down that no one would notice.

"Oh.. did I just make Kim Crawford blush?" he teases even more. I just dive under the water, while I am under I keep thinking if I should tell Jack how I fell about him.


	7. The beach part 2

**The beach part 2**

**Kim's p.o.v**

When I come back to the surfece Jack is still standing in the same place. I disided that I am not going to tell him how I fell, Not today.

„So when do I have to pay you" Jack asked.

„With a kiss never!" I said blusshing even a darker shade of red.

„You so have a crush on me.." He says.

„In your deams Brewer" I say and blussh a little.

„Of coarse you are Kimmy always" He said and smiled at me, o, no that smile of his I can't think when he smiles at me like that..

We swam played volleyball in the water with the guys the time goes by fast. When we get out of the water it's already 7. pm and the sun starts going down. We set up a picnic on the beach Julie came too and she brought cupcakes. They were really good.

Jerry had to go home because he remembered that he had an essay to finish and Eddie went home too, he was sick because of all the cupcakes he ate. Julie and Milton went on a walk by the sea. So I was alone with Jack.

"They make such a cute couple, Don't ya' think?" I said/asked Jack.

"Mhm, they are lucky that we got them together." he said and I smiled remembering those two days. We were just sitting there we didn't say any thing. I was looking at the sunset, it was very beautiful that soft orange, yellow and red amazing and it looks like the sun was sinking in to the sea. I love sunsets!

"Do you like the sunset? " I asked Jack and broke the silence. He turned and looked at the sun going down.

"Yes it is beautiful." He said and smiled. We were quiet again.

After 5 minutes just looking at the sunset and not saying a word , Jack finally broke the silence.

"Have you ever went night-swimming, you know swimming at the night.?" He asked.

" Yes but I was 3 or 4 years old, my dad went with me and he said that nothing can happen because the sea is ˝sleeping˝ I remember it was fun" I said.

"So do you wanna come?" He asked.

"Come where?" I asked.

"Night-swimming" he said and stood up.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the sea if it isn't sleeping." he joked.

"Very funny I was 4 years old.." I said.

"Come on then" he said and grabbed my hand and bragged me to the sea.

It was dark and the water was colder than before. We swam a little. Than Jack asked me if I was cold and I answerd him „No" I said. He knew I wasn't telling the truth.

„You aren't a good layer Kim" he said softly.

We were so close I could fell his breath. He lean in a little than a little more and he kissed me. The sparks flied it felt so amazing and I had butterflies in my stomach. I didn't kiss back but not because I wouldn't want to but I just couldn't move. Jack pulled back and said:

"Sorry I-" but I cut him of

"Don't apologies, I mean why would you?Don't you know that I have a crush on you" I said quietly.

"Than why didn't you kiss back?" he asked. I could fell I was blushing.

"I was so socked I couldn't move" I said.

"Oh.. and if I kissed you again you would kiss back?" he asked

"Mhm"

He lean in again and kissed me these time I kissed back. IT WAS EVEN BETTER THAT THE FIRST TIME...

We didn't talk much just kissed.. I think we'll talk tomorrow.

We came home about eleven o'clock. It was the best night of my life. I went to sleep and had great dreams..

_**Sorry for the late update I had a lot of tests in school and I had to study. **_

_**Hope you liked it... :)**_

_**XOXO Karin**_


	8. Home alone?

**Home alone?**

Jack's p.o.v

I woke up at 9.00 am, summer holidays just started and I could sleep longer. No school for two months.

It was 2 days seance me and Kim kissed. We didn't really talk about it,so I don't know if we are a couple. I think I'll try to talk to her today..

I went downstairs to the kitchen, Kim was already there, my dad and her mom too.

"Morning Jack" She said.

"Good Morning" I said.

"So what's for breakfast?" Kim asked her mom.

"Toast or cereal and milk." Milly (Kim's mom) said.

"So... It's summer and you don't have school.." my dad started.

"And as you know we didn't go to our honeymoon.." Milly continued.

"So we thought that we could go now." my dad finished, I was socked and I think Kim was too. They were just looking at us.

"For how long are you going" Kim asked.

"For 2 weeks." Her mom said.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow" they both said.

"What?!" Me and Kim say.

"You leave tomorrow and you tell us now"Kim said.

"Yes and we're sorry, you don't have nothing to worry about, you've got food in the fridge and we'll give you money,but you will have to take care of Nina" my dad said **(A/N Nina is Kim's little sister if you don't remember her) **

"OK" said Kim.

"Now we have to pack and you two have karate" Kim's mom said.

"Yup, bye" Kim said.

We went to the dojo and the practice went by quickly. After that we went to Felafel Phils.

On the way home I was thinking about me and Kim being alone in the house for two weeks.

Maybe we'll have the chance to talk about the kiss. I hope she doesn't hate me , no why would she? She wanted me to kiss her the second time and she kissed back.

I am going to skate park with Jerry,Eddie and Milton later I hope they don't brake anything.

**A/N:**

**I hope you like it, I know that it's short... R&R... If I ger at least 5 Reviews until tomorrow I will update tomorrow if not I will update in 3-4 days beacause I have a figure skating compatition.**

**XOXO Karin**


	9. Rreading Cinderella

_**Reading Cinderella**_

Kim's p.o.v

Me and Jack are gonna be alone for two weeks... but Nina will be with us too.

We don't talk much seance that kiss, I just wish that we would talk about it.

I keep thinking about that night I really want to kiss him a thousand more times. It was so good. My mom and Jack's dad were packing all day. I was in my room reading a book that my aunt gave me and Jack was hanging out with Jerry,Eddie and Milton.

It was about 9.30 pm when Nina came in to my room.

"Hey Kimmy." she said.

"Hey, it's late why aren't you asleep yet?" I asked her.

"I can't sleep, can you read me a story?" She asked , I smiled and said:

"OK, witch story do you want to me to read ?"

"Cinderella" she said.

"OK"

We went out of my room and Jack was just going to his room.

"Where are you two ladies going?" he asked us.

"To my room, Kimmy is gonna' read me a story." Nina said.

"Oh. Really witch one?" Jack said

"Cinderella" Nina said.

"Jackie, you have to listen her read she is the best story reader." Nina said.

"So I guess I am invited to listen Kim read a story about Cinderella?" Jack asked.

"Yes will you come?" Nina asked him.

"Wouldn't miss it" Jack answered.

"OK, lets go to my room" Nina said, and we went to her room.

Nina was laying in her bed hugging a teddy bear and I was sitting beside her, Jack was sitting on a black sofa-like armchair. I started reading, Nina feel asleep when I got to the part when Cinderella was dancing with the prince. I stopped reading and closed the book.

"Why did you stop reading" Jack asked me.

"She is asleep don't you see" I said/whispered .We were both whispering that Nina wouldn't wake up.

"But I wanna hear the end" Jack said/whispered .

"I know you know what happens at the end and besides she'll wake up if I read on, she can still hear you know." I said/whispered to him.

"I know, but she was wright you are a good reader and we could go to my room and you could read on there" he said/whispered.

"I don't-" I said but couldn't finish he cut me of:

"Please, pretty pretty please." he tried to convince me and he did..

"OK...Lets go to your room and I'll read on.." I said/whispered. We went to Jacks room, I was in his room before but now it was a little cleaner. Jack lied down on his bed and I wanted to sit down on a chair but he said I can go sit next to him , so I did.

I started reading and Jack was listening. The story ended soon and at he end we both said:

".. And they lived happily ever after" we smiled at each other.

"I have to go to my room" I said getting up.

Jack got up too and said: "No, Kim wait ….am .."

"What is it ?" I asked.

"Don't you think we should talk about... the day at the beach, mostly the night." he said.

"Yea,we should..." I said and I know I was blushing.

Jack took a deep breath and started talking " I really like you Kim, you're an amazing,confident and smart person and you are really beautiful. It's OK if you don't like me back I-" I cut him of with kissing him full on the lips. It was as amazing as that night at the beach. We needed air so we pulled apart and I said : " I really like you too, you're funny and an amazing person and you're cute too, with your chocolate brown eyes that make every girl melt." we were both smiling at each other and we were blushing.

"So does that mean that you are my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"No" I said. He look at me confused and he said:

"Why not?"

"You didn't ask me,did you?" I said smiling.

"Oh... Will you be my girlfriend Kimmy?" he asked me and my heart was raising I was so happy.

"Yes I will,but you still can not call me Kimmy understood?" I said.

"Yes mam."

He smiled and hugged me and we kissed again. About 10 minutes later I said:

"I have to go to sleep, Good night see ya tomorrow"

He gave me a kiss on a cheek and said " Good night my princess" I smiled and went to my room.

I thought "what amazing night"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I hope you like it and tell me what ya think.. **_

___**XOXO Karin**_


	10. Lost

_**Lost**_

**Kim's p.o.v**

It's Monday, my mom and Jack's dad left yesterday. They are probably having fun in Paris, Yes they went to Paris ,the city of love.

Nina and Jack are still sleeping, I am gonna make breakfast then I'm gonna wake 'em up. After I finished I went to Jack's room first.

I knocked on the door of his room. No one answered so I entered.

Jack was sleeping,he looked so peaceful. I called his name a few times and he woke up and smiled at me. I smiled back and said:

"Good morning sleepyhead"

"Good morning to you to Kim" Jack said getting out of his bed.

"Get dressed and come to the kitchen I made breakfast and I'll go wake up Nina" I said and he nodded.

I went to Nina's room and she was already awake and getting dressed. She saw me and smiled at me and I said:

"You are already awake and dressed so come with me to the kitchen I made breakfast."

"OK" she said and ran to the kitchen.

I went to the kitchen too. Jack and Nina were already eating, I think they were really hungry.

"What are we gonna do today?" asked Nina.

"First we will go to the dojo because we have practice at 9 am" I said

"Than we can go to the park or to Felafel Phils"said Jack.

"Can we go to the beach?" asked Nina.

"Maybe" I said.

**At the dojo **

When we came to the dojo Rudy was trying to get in to his skinny jeans.

"Why are you trying to get in to your skinny jeans?" Jack said.

"I have a date Jack, I have to look good!" Rudy said.

"I think you would look better in a jeans that are leas skinny" I said.

"You think so?" Rudy asked.

And we all jelled "Yes".

"OK, I'll go change" said Rudy.

When he came out Milton asked him:

"So Rudy who is your date?"

"Her name is Carrina"Rudy said.

"Is she from Spain?" I asked.

"Yes she is" said Rudy then a women with long ,black ,curly hair came in Jerry's jaw doped and he said "Mommy?"

The women said "Hey Sweetie do you know where a man named Rudy is?"

We all had surprised looks on our faces and Jerry almost passed out.

"Hello Carrina, shall we go?" said Rudy

"Oh, Rudy lets go" she said and grabbed his hand.

"You guys practice without me" Rudy said and they left. We were all still in shock.

"Lets practice" Eddie said and we all agreed with him.

I sparred with Jack as always.. Jerry played with Nina, he was still shocked from what happened so we thought it wouldn't be a good idea for him to do karate.

The practice went by quickly, after practice we all went to the beach.

Me and Jack were swimming actually we were making out most of the time. Eddie and Jerry were trying to talk to some girls and Milton was making a sand castle with Nina.

"You look cute in that bikini" Jack said playing with my hair.

"You don't look so bead your self" I said and we lean in closed and closer until we kissed. We were kissing for a few minutes, we pull apart because we heard the guys screaming and arguing. We went out of the water to the guys.

"What's going on why are you screaming?" said Jack and they stopped.

"Don't kill us... but we" Milton couldn't finish.

"Why would we kill you Milton" I said getting mead then I looked around and I didn't see Nina anywhere. I looked at the guys really mead and they stepped a few steps back.

"Where is Nina?" I said angrily.

"W-e do-n't kno-w" Eddie said and his voice was shaking.

I tried to beat them up but Jack stopped me.

"Kim if you are gonna waist your time with beating them up, Nina could get lost even more" he said trying to calm me down.

"OK, where do we start looking" I asked.

"The last time we saw her she was putting sunscreen on." said Eddie.

"OK we should start looking" said Jack and we did start looking around the beach but had no luck.

**Hey..! **

**I just got back from figure skating competition and I was second ..YEY :)**

**I know some of you want longer chapters but please understand that I am from Slovenia and English is not my first language so it is harder to write in English for me... **

**Hope you like these chapter. R&R **

**XOXO Karin**


	11. Lost 2

Jack's p.o.v

It's already 10. pm and we still hadn't found Nina, we looked everywhere.

Me and Kim are at the dojo, the guys are with Jone looking for Nina at the park. Kim is freaking out and she is crying.

"Kim it's OK we'll find her" I say

"But what if we don't , what,what if-" Kim says almost crying.

"No what if there is no what if OK Kim we will find her don't worry" I say.

"OK, you're wright we'll find her..We should go help the guys at the park." Kim says.

"Yes we should, lets go." I say and we go to the park. It isn't far away so we're there fast. We start looking for Nina immediately.

"Kim what if Nina is down by the lake?" I say.

"Maybe she is, lets go look there" Kim says.

When we get close to the lake we can both hear something that sounded like a little girl laughing. We both thought that might be Nina so we ran as fast as we could.

"Hey Jack look there that looks like Nina" Kim said and ran even faster I just ran after her.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I have so much homework and tests in school ,plus figure skating that I dont have time to write. Sorry!**

**XOXO Karin**


	12. We finaly found you & had a movie night

_**We finaly found you & had a movie night alone!**_

**Jack's p.o.v**

When we got there Kim jelled

"Nina there you are, we've been looking for you everywhere"

"Sorry" said Nina, Kim immediately hugged her and said

"Do not ever go somewhere without telling me first"

"I wont sorry" said Nina

"It's OK but who is that" said Kim and pointed to a boy about Nina's age.

"My name is Zack, we were just playing hide and go seek" said the boy.

"OK, does your mom know where you are Zack?" I asked him.

"Yes she does she is there " he said and pointed at his mom.

"It was nice meting you Zack but we have to go now." Kim said.

"Bye" said Nina and Zack said Bye too.

* * *

**At the house**

**Kim's p.o.v**

"Nina go to bed it's already 11. pm" I said.

"OK good night" she said and went to her room.

"So... we're alone.." Jack said

"We are not alone Jack" I said

"I know..but Nina is sleeping" Jack said

"Jack... we are not doing anything" I said.

"I know and I wasn't talking about that." Jack said.

"Oh.. OK, than what were you talking about?" I said confused.

"Just spending time alone, we never get to be alone Kim." Jack said.

"You're wright.. Now we can be alone, we can watch a movie if you want." I said smiling at him.

"That would be great, I'll get popcorn and you chose a movie but don't chose a chick flick, Please!?" Jack said.

"Don't worry I won't." I said.

"Good. Chose a scary movie, than you could cuddle in to my chest when you're gonna be scared." Jack said.

"Maybe I will chose a scary movie, but I don't get scared so fast." I said.

"OK, I'll just get popcorn." Jack said and went to the kitchen.

I am really glad that we are spending time alone finely. Tonight is going to be great just me and Jack alone watching a movie. I can't wait.

I'll write in my diary later what happened but I know we'll be just cuddling. _That movie is perfect for tonight _I thoughtwhile holding a DVD in my hand ,the movie is called : _These scary night_, my mom said it is really scary and that I shouldn't watch it but I've got Jack to protect me.

* * *

**While we were watching the movie:**

"Is it over Jack?" I asked, I hate to even think that but my mom was wright.

"Yes it's over, do you want to watch something else?" Jack asked me.

"We could watch a different movie or.. we could do that.." I said and kissed him full on the lips.

"That is a much better idea than watching a movie" Jack said smiling and he kissed me again, I depend the kiss and I started playing with his hair with my fingers. He putted his hands on my waist and we were just making out but we had to stop because of a thing called oxygen, why does it have to exist. I was still on top of him and we just smiled at each other. Than Jack broke the silence saying:

"You are lighter than I thought."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked.

"Yes, but a weird one" he said smiling at me.

"The movie ended, I think that we should go to sleep" I said getting

of ,of him.

"Do we have to" he asked.

"Yes we do, Nina is gonna wake us up at seven o'clock in the morning." I said walking upstairs.

"OK, _momy_ I'll go to sleep but do I get a kiss for good night?" Jack asked me acting like a four year old.

"Of course you do" I said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying "Good night" and Jack said "Good night to you to and have sweet dreams Kimmy"

I walked in to my bedroom smiling, _I really like being alone with Jack_, I thought and went to bed and I had the sweetest dreams ever.

* * *

**Hi...I hope you like it . Read and review ... and could some one tell me what ****a smirk**** means? PLEASE... and thanx for reading. **

**XOXO Karin**


	13. My friend Kayla (special long chapter)

_******I am gonna change the story name... to MY FAMILY **_

**Here is a special ****LONG**** chapter, for evrey one that wanted a longer chapter. **

**And thank you evrey one who explaned to me what a smirk means. :) **

**XOXO Karin **

* * *

**_MY FRIEND KAYLA_**

**Kim's p.o.v**

Me and Nina were on our way to the dojo, when my phone suddenly rang.

„Hello" I answerd the phone.

„Hey, is these Kim Crawford?" Someone asked.

„Yes and who is these?" I ask the person.

„Kim! Hey, It's Kayla" the girl said.

„Kayla, is that really you?, Oh My God, It's been so long seance we last talked, it's so good hearing from you" I said almost screamed in to the phone.

"It's good to hear you to" she said.

"So, why are you calling me" I asked.

"Well...I just got of the plane and I am here in Sea ford" she said.

"What? No way! How long are you staying?" I asked totally socked.

"I'm staying for a week" she said.

"That's so cool we have to meet somewhere today" I say

"Yes, I'll have time after about an hour" she said.

"Me too, I have karate practice now and in about an hour we could meet maybe at the park or at Captain corn-dogs?" I said.

"Yes shore, we should go to Captain Corn-dogs." she said.

"Yes that will be great, see you in abut an hour." I say.

"Yup, see ya, Bye for now" she says.

"Bye" I say and hangup.

Now I need to find a babysitter for Nina. Oh, no I'm gonna be late for practice.

"Come on Nina we have to hurry" I say and me and Nina start running towards the dojo.

When we get to the dojo Ruddy says "You are late Kim"

"One minute, and sorry" I say.

"Go sparing with Jack" says Ruddy and I go to Jack.

"Ready to lose" he says I smile at that.

"What if you lose?" I say

"Not gonna happen " Jack says .

We bow and get in to the fighting position. After a few kicks Jack grabs my hand and flips me.

Why does he always have to win?

The practice goes fast by, Milton gets flipped by Jerry 2 times than Jerry wins a match with Eddie and so on...

Me and Jack are as always sparing together. I almost won the last match but Ruddy had to jell

"The practice is over" so I lost my focus and Jack flipped me once again.

"Hey Kim, do you want to come to Felafel Phils with us?" asked Jack.

"No I can't, I don't have time." I said and they all nodded.

"Wait I wanted to ask you if you cold babysit Nina for abut an hour?" I asked them.

"We can, but she has to promise that she won't run away with her _boyfriend _again." said Eddie.

"He is NOT my boyfriend" Nina screamed at him and Eddie jumped back.

"You are sooooo much like Kim" said Milton ,me and Nina glared at him.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"She always screamed at us when we said she likes Jack" said Milton.

"Well.. she had the right to" Nina said and I nodded in agreeing with her.

"Well we were right they are da-" tried to say Eddie but Jack punched him on the shoulder.

"OW, What was that FOR" he screamed in pain.

"Nina doesn't know that you two are dating" whispered Milton to me.

"No" I said

Nina doesn't know that me and Jack are going out I mean dating. It is good that she doesn't know for now if she would she would always teas me singing _Jack and Kim are sitting on a three _

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G... _she would never stop.

"So.. Will you babysit her?" I asked them.

"OK" they say

"Where are you going anyway?" Jack asked

"I am going to Captain Corn-dogs to meet with a friend" I say

"I she hot" asks Jerry

"Shut up Jerry" I say, he is getting annoying with that.

"Blondes"whispers Jerry, did he just call me blond?!  
"I swear if Kayla wasn't waiting for me I would defiantly kill you" I said trying to not to punch him.

"See ya'll later" I said and walked out of the dojo.

Kayla lived in Sea Ford but she moved to San Francisco, two years ago, because her parents got divorced. We were best friends and I can't wait to see her again. She is the same age as me (15)

**At the Captain corn-dogs**

"Kim!" Kayla screamed and hugged me.

"Hey Kayla. You haven't changed a bit" I said. It was truth, she still had long ,straight,black hair and a great figure.

"How are you, How is it here are you still training at The Black Dragons?" she asked me.

"I am great and here is great too but I'm not training at The Black Dragons anymore." I said

"Where do you train then?You said you were going to karate practice. " she asked me.

"Yes I was but I go to Bobby Wasabi Academy" I said.

"Oh, so The Black Dragons aren't the best anymore?" she asked me

"I Hate to say that but they are the best , but they are also cheating brats" I said.

"OK, do you have any friends there?" she asked me.

"Yes I do" I said

"So, names" she said and we both started laughing.

"OK,am.. Jack, Jerry,Milton and Eddie" I said and she looked at me confused.

"They are all boys?" she asked me.

"Yup" I said.

"Are any of 'em cute?" she asked.

"Yes" I said blushing deep red.

"Kimmy has a crush" she teased.

"Well... not really" I said.

"Mhmmm, that could be only truth if you were dating these cute guy" she said and I smiled.

"Oh, you are dating him" she said.

"Yes,well what abut you?" I asked

"What about me?" she asked confused, her and Jerry would make a cute couple I taught they are both always confused.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked

"Oh, that. No I don't I broke up with one a week ago." she said.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"Can we please go out of here and I'll tell you" she said looking at her hands.

"Oh, OK." I said and we went outside.

"That is the dojo I go to" I said pointing at the dojo.

"We could go sit at that bench" she said and we did go sit at the bench in front of the dojo.

"I don't know how to say these." she started.

"Please promise that you won't judge me." she said.

"I won't judge you no meter what" I said.

"Well, ..." she started than took a deep breath.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...Why do you think Kayla and her boyfried broke up? **

**_And I am gonna change the story name... to MY FAMILY_  
**

**And Sorry if I don't uplode a new chapter until the end of the week, I have a lot tests comeing up in school and figure skating practise evrey day, so I won't have time to write. **

**And a special thanx to: **

**LiveYourPassions**

**ilovesports1999**

**for always reviewing ... THaNK YOU BOTH :)**

**KickinItFanatKick go read her story Where'd you go?... it is really good I love it!**

**XOXO Karin**


	14. PRAGNANT?

**I know, I didn't write for a long long time... but I didn't have time with school and figure skating and a lot of competitions... I hope you'll read the story... I 'll try updating more often. **

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO SHIQI99, SHE CORRECTED THE SPELLING MISTAKES **

**XOXO Karin**

* * *

"Can we please go out of here and I'll tell you" she said looking at her hands.  
"Oh, Okay." I said and we went outside.  
"That is the dojo that I go to" I said pointing at the dojo.  
"We could go sit at that bench" she said and we went to sit at the bench in front of the dojo.  
"I don't know how to say this." she started.  
"Please promise that you won't judge me." she said.  
"I won't judge you no matter what." I said.  
"Well..." she started than took a deep breath.

…

Kim's p.o.v  
"Well, what?" I asked.  
"Well, I' m preagnant" she said shly.  
" You are WHAT?" I asked surprised.  
"You heard" she said.  
"How did that happen? ,Who is the father?, Is that why you came here?"  
"Wow, too many questions..." she said smiling.  
"First, you don't need to know how that happened, second my old boyfriend is the father and yes that is why I came here." she answered to all my questions.  
"Are you going to keep the baby?" I asked  
"Yes" she said, it was enough of baby talk so I said.  
"Would you like to meet my friends from the dojo?"  
"Yes sure" she said and I texted Jack.

Jack/**Kim**

**Hi Jackie**  
Hey Kimmy  
**Don't call me that, and where r u?**  
We r at the park, why r u asking?  
**My friend and I are coming there, she wants to meet u and the guys.**  
Okay, bye beautiful. 3  
**By Handsome. 3 3**

"Let's go" I said to Kayla and we went to the park...  
Jack's p.o.v  
"Guys Kim is coming here, she'll freak if we don't find Nina" I said freaking out.  
"We are not to blame that she went to her boyfriend again." said Eddie.  
"We aren't but she'll still kill us" said Milton.  
"Hi guys" said Nina. Wait Nina she is back.  
"Nina, there you are. Kim's coming, thank god your back" I said.

* * *

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO SHIQI99, SHE CORRECTED THE SPELLING MISTAKES **


	15. Date tomorrow

Sorry for the short chapters, really. And I know there was A LOT of spelling mistakes in the last ch. and there is some of mistakes in these one too , sorry for that.

XOXO Karin

Kim's p.o.v

Me and Kayla were walking on the road in the park , looking for the guys and Nina.

„Oh, look that's them" I said and we wlked to them, Jack was the first one that notisted that we were standing there.

„Hi, Kimmy" he said and hugged me, I gave him a kiss on the cheak.

„Guys that's my really good friend Kayla" I intrudused Kayla to the guys.

„And Kayla these is Jack,Milton,Eddie and Jerry" I said pointing at each one of them.

„Hi, nice to finaly meet you" she said.

„Hello chicka" said Jerry, and I swear I saw Kayla blush. They would make the cutest cupel, second cutest, I thaught and smiled to my self.

Jack saw me smiling and said „What is my girl smiling about?"

„Just thinking" I answered his question.

„About what?" he asked.

„About how Kayla and Jerry are flirting over there" I said pointing at Jerry and Kayla.

„They make the second cutest cuple, don't they?" he said smiling.

„I thaught that too" I said

„So, we just have tomorrow and than our parents are comeing home" he said.

„So?" I said

„So we could go on a date?" he said and smiled, I smiled too.

„I'd love to go but who'll babysit Nina" I said

„We'll find some one, meybe Joan" he said.

„Great idea, I'll ask her" I said , already thinking what a great night will be tomorrow.

I looked at my phone and it was already 8. pm so I said.

„I think we should go home" I said and every one agreed.

So we all went home, it was a great day bihind us. But I can't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
